The Stuff Dreams Are Made of
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: Dave Karofsky finds himself in an unusual location. As he wanders through the labyrinth, past and present collide in a very odd way. One shot. Rated T. Completely AU. I do not own Glee. Mentions of suicide.


**AN: Hi guys! :)**

 **Before I begin, Thank you to everyone who supports me! :)**

 **OK this idea is a idea I had awhile back. AndI decided to finally write it :)**

 **Warning mentions of suicide. You have been warned.**

 **The song Dave sings here is called "30 Century Man" by Scott Walker.**

 **I always thought it fit Dave and I wanted him to sing it on Glee. Since it never happened I thought why not write about him singing? :)**

 **With that ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

Dave Karofsky was walking down the halls. Just casually strolling empty walls and halls were very familar to the former jock, but yet SO strange! These narrow halls filled with lockers set on each side of the walls were usually filled with teenagers running amuck! But at this very moment Dave was VERY creeped out! What was once filled with teens, was now vacant. VERY VACANT! Not a single soul in sight. Dave realized he was alone. Scared and VERY ALONE! He was ALL ALONE in these suddenly chilly hallways. And he didn't like it. Not one bit! In fact he HATED IT! Dave was confused, scared and alone.

He felt the similar insecurities stinging in chest from when _HE_ used to walk these very halls...Back in McKinley High School!

 _This is crazy!_ Dave thought as he tries to figure out just in the hell is going on!,

 _I'm not in high school anymore! I graduated! What am I doing here?! This is creeping me the fuck out! And where the hell did this smoke come from?!_ Dave continues on his confusing trek down another McKinley High hallway. He takes a left turn as he realizes a light white fog is covering his feet. Dave literally could barely see his own toes as he continues to search... For _WHATEVER_ reason he's there.

He is so confused!

He starts to panic! And he couldn't breathe! But just as he starts to freak out putting his head against a locker and rubbing at his stinging eyes to keep from breaking down, he hears it!

At first he thinks his mind made it up. But it kept continuing. On and on. It was soothing. And it seemed to come up at just the right time. When all hope was lost.

Dave immediatley popped his head up and wiped his eyes as he followed the light guitar, playing along softly in the distance.

He had to know where it was coming from! He thought he was alone. Relief was plaguing his chest as he suddenly ran down the halls. He was trying to find that guitar playing the same soothing beat over and over!

Dave gets closer and closer, as this strumming of the guitar gets louder and _LOUDER_! He didn't even realize his feet led him to the library until he ran in following that soothing beat. He just wanted to know who was playing already!

 _Is it Puck? Doesn't he play the guitar?_ Dave thinks as he cant but help chuckle to himself. This whole situation was strange. And here he was thinking of Puck! He wanted to laugh at his own stupidity. But deep down he really wished it was Puck. Or ANYONE for that matter.

Dave convinced himself he was going mad. He just wanted an explanation as to what was happening to him! It feels like its been ages since he last spoke to anyone. Although its probably only been five minutes.

The last thing Dave remembers before coming here was that he was in his apartment with his boyfriend Sebastian Smythe. They were looking to move out of their really small apartment into a bigger place.

This was the last thing Dave remembered and now he's here!

He just wanted to go home! He wanted to be asleep next to Sebastian, cuddle next to him and wrap his arms around Sebastian as they both drift off to sleep. A beautiful sleep.

Not be back in High school! He hated high school. Who he used to be... Who he was... Sad, lonely scared. Just like he is now. He wanted out! He couldn't take it anymore!

Snapping out of his state he runs further and further down the row of smelly old books, snarling _LOUDLY_ ,and searching for the owner of that guitar.

He or she had to have answers as to why they were both there.

They just had to!

The same beat played over and over and as it did Dave suddenly recognized the beat and song! He _LOVED_ this song but was very very confused as to why it was playing. He searched again and again around the library but still no luck.

As Dave got to the middle of the huge library, he was sure he found the person playing the guitar. But he was sadly disappointed as the guitar kept playing this familiar tune. But no one was there!

Growling in frustration Dave decides to give up. He hated that he gave up. He wasn't a quitter!

But he was so frustrated at this point that he couldn't be bothered!

Sighing loudly, hearing it echo in the library, Dave hangs his head in shame. Standing alone he lets himself hear the soothing guitar. He lets himself fall into its soothing rhythm.

Suddenly Dave began humming the words. He knew this short song by heart. So he hummed and hummed.

Then after a moment longer Dave's eyes shot open and he began to sing. He didn't understand why? He just let the song overtake him. His mood became slightly better as he sang. His deep baritone voice was covering and echoing throughout the library, filling with his sweet, gentle and raw emotions.

His voice fit well with the song.

 **See the dwarves and see the giants**

Dave looked to his left and out of nowhere, he could see him. Well the younger version of himself in his old McKinley jacket smiling viciously as he bullies some poor unsuspecting student. Dave should've been freaked out that he was seeing these images and that they were _REAL_ but he wasn't focused on that. What he was so focused on was who Younger Dave was bullying... Kurt Hummel. Dave looked on, terrified, as he watched Kurt getting bullied by him so badly! But this wasn't him... Not anymore. He was _NO_ longer that guy. That guy who hated everyone for being themselves all because he was _TOO_ scared to be who he was. He _HATED_ himself for a long time.

 **Which one would you choose to b** e?

But he chooses to be a giant. He chose to bully because he was so afraid of what the world see if he was himself. He has _SO_ many regrets. All because he couldn't be himself.

At that moment Dave hated himself. He hated that he caused a lot of pain!

Dave, lost in thought, didn't notice that those images of himself and Kurt had disappeared into thin air. But he kept singing. It felt good to let it go. He felt less alone as he sang.

 **And if you can't get that together**

 **Here's the answer, here's the key**

He suddenly walked out of the library, having no idea where his feet were taking him. He found himself in front of Figgin's office. He didn't know why he was there but he decided to go with it.

He soon realized that this wasn't Figgin's office. No, not at that time. He realized where and why he was there. This moment was Sue Sylvester, who ran the school. He remembers this day like it was yesterday. He'll always remember this day for the rest of his life.

This was the day Kurt transferred to Dalton. All because of him! He threatened Kurt and paid for it that day. He would _NEVER_ hurt Kurt but since he kissed Kurt that day, he was scared Kurt would tell everyone and his life would've been over! He wished deep down he would've figured out some other way of dealing with his issues. At the time he had to do what he knew was _VERY_ wrong. Even if he didn't want to. It was _A LOT_ better than himself.

 _Geez I was SO dumb! I almost ruined my life because I couldn't admit I like guys! I thought I got over this? I disappointed everyone in that office... But most of all, I disappointed myself. Maybe I deserve to be here?_ Dave solemnly thinks as he turns away from everyone.

 **You can freeze like a 30 Century Man**

 **Like a 30 Century Man**

 **I'll save my bread and take it with me**

Dave takes a turn in another hallway as he _AGAIN_ recognizes himself. But this time, he was in his old Bully Whips uniform. His fake girlfriend Santana Lopez blackmailed him to join in her crazy scheme. He had _TOO_ much to lose. He had to join her. Now he realizes he _HAD_ a choice but again he was frightened to be himself. He sighs and then he wants to laugh because despite how _STUPID_ he looked in that hot pink hat and matching jacket, he never had been more _PROUD_ to do some good in his life. That was the beginning for him. The beginning of feeling pride for the greater good.

A small smile spread across his face as he leaves the scene behind like an old history book.

 **'Til a hundred years or so**

 **Shame you won't be there to see me**

 **Shakin' hands with Charles De Gaulle**

Dave continued on as he saw two different versions of himself appearing right along himself.

Prom King Dave and that day... He tried taking his own life. Playing back to back.

Both of the biggest regrets in his life. One where he could've come out but he ran away. And the other where he was outed.

Dave couldn't breathe! Air caught in his throat as he looked back at the day he tried to kill himself. He couldn't do this! He couldn't think about this anymore!

 _HE NEEDED TO GET AWAY!_

Dave ran the other way as fast as he could!

But as he ran and ran and RAN, something caught his eye as he looked up. And suddenly that horrible image of him putting that belt around his neck seemed to go away. He smiled at his next image.

This time it was him and Sebastian. The day he told Sebastian that he loved him. It was also the day he lost his virginity. He felt free, _FINALLY_ able to say those words and _MEAN IT!_ There were no words to describe the day he looked in those eyes and uttered those words.

Dave didn't feel so alone anymore. Hand over his heart, Dave was so overcome with emotion to have _FINALLY_ found the one that he didn't afraid or alone as he did when he first got here. He let the tears come as he smiles so _FULL_ of joy! He couldn't stop staring at the image of the happy couple.

 **Play it cool and Saran wrap all you can**

 **Be a 30 Century Man**

Dave stares one last time as the song was coming to an end. He felt contented. Just like the first time that he was _OK_ with saying that he was gay. He felt free. He felt at home.

And just as that feeling was starting to overtake him he saw a door with an sign that read ' _ **EXIT**_ _**THIS WAY"**_ sprayed painted in black a few feet away.

 **You can freeze like a 30 Century Man**

 **Like a 30 Century Man**

 **Like a 30 Century Man**

 _I guess it's time to go home._ Dave thinks as he finishes the song.

Dave walked tall and proud, leaving behind the painful memories and the hurtful past. But he wasn't sad. No, he wasn't at all. In fact he was proud because if it weren't for these memories and what he went through, he wouldn't be the out and proud person he is today. He used to shudder whenever he thought of his past but not with all this going on. He realizes he needs to embrace it. But not let it control him any longer. He's IN CONTROL! Not his past demons.

As he walks out the door Dave turns around one last time, smiles wide and shuts the door behind him, leaving behind an empty school with full hope for a better future.


End file.
